Guardian 2
Guardian 2 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Chief Pentaglass tells the Commander that he, following the weapon threat last time, submitted a strongly worded complaint to the Principal Government regarding the recklessness of Dol Grisen and the Development Division's expeditions. The chief proudly proclaims that the government appeared to be remorseful but did not elaborate further. Pentaglass tells the Commander that they are to escort a team of researchers into the now-secured ancient temple, but the chief stresses that the true priority the Commander should focus on is to look for clues about the Great Shadow while once again investigating Ravum Aedes Sacra. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 14-1 From: Government Mission: After a thorough investigation of the ancient white temple, we've found that it is truly a marvel of advanced technology. However, we do not yet understand its relation to that area, so we're going to send in another research team, and we'd like you to escort them. Stage: Ravum Aedes Sacra Requirements: Clear Guardian 1 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Reiz (Charge=On) Team rules: Minimum & Maximum dice roll is 3; Deck Shuffle is deactivated Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Guardian 3 / Tough Partner / Truth Seeker 3 (Homework subplot) Guardian 2 takes place on the Ravum Aedes Sacra map in a 5x5 grid. Reiz (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Upon completing this quest, the tier 14 level quests will end and tier 15 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 14 quests, Fish Rescue and Development 3, incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: ...Nice work. They're still not exactly sure what you fought against last time. This is what happens when they don't call us for their research. I sent a strongly-worded complaint over to the Principal Government. I even criticized Dol Grisen by name! Hah hah! They look like they're sorry, though, so it should be all right. With imbeciles like those, they'd be stupid not to promote me! Hah hah hah! Anyway, we're going to explore that white temple. Ravum, was it? We've been asked to escort another team inside the temple... ...But forget about that, okay? Just try to look for some clues between there and the Great Shadow. We got some other jobs, too, but this one takes top priority, okay? ...... The quest Guardian 2 has been added. ...... The quest Development 3 has been added. ...... The quest Fish Rescue has been added. Pentaglass: We've been asked to escort another team inside the temple... ...But forget about that, okay? Just try to look for some clues between there and the Great Shadow. Karen: Hello, NAME. This next mission will have you escorting a team of researchers. You'll be inside Ravum Aedes Sacra, their name for the white temple. There are still a lot of unanswered questions about the temple that need to be solved, so apparently they need to go back one more time. Unguis... this temple... I tell you, Ragol may be more peaceful now, but there's still so much we don't know about it. The government has stated its intention to move the people of Pioneer 2 down to Ragol once a secure living area has been constructed. Now, the Arkz are fighting against any environmental changes, but we can't bring our people down to Ragol until we can ensure people's safety, right? I can understand the Arkz's intentions, but... ...I'm sorry. I'm just rambling now. Anyway, be careful on this escort mission. I can understand the Arkz's intentions, but... ...... Anyway, be careful on this escort mission. Sil'fer: So are we going to examine the ancient ruins one more time? There are all sorts of mysterious places on Ragol left to discover. We might end up having to fight our way out again. ...Okay. I'll try to be careful! Ever since the humanoid kidnapping incident last time, I've been thinking about stuff lately... I'm a newman, right? So I got thinking. What is a newman? What am I really? What is my sister? That's what I've been trying to figure out. What should I believe, and what should I be doing right now... There's this ancient civilization, there's the Great Shadow... All these mysteries, right here on Ragol, and meanwhile I might have teamed up with Break, or he might have stabbed me, but either way I still have no memory... There's so much I don't understand. That's the real world for you, huh? The weird thing is, through all this I managed to remember my sister's smiling face. Right out of the blue, too. My memory's not all right there, so it's extremely faint... When I had that image, I felt so small... ...Like I was this speck floating in the ocean. I felt like my chest was wide open, and all the water was pouring in. ...... Heheh. So, I'm still okay. I can still do this, NAME. Kranz: Hey! Hey! Could I have a private discussion with you? I'm in deep trouble. I may not look it, but people say that I attract older women. You know who I mean? ...... You do, right? *whisper* Kylria. ...... Hey, what're you looking so disappointed for? I think Kylria's been looking at me and smiling a lot lately. No, really! You know what that means, don't you? Oh, man! This is bad. Well, it's not bad, really, but... Ah well. I'm a man. I can deal with this. Huh? What? *whisper* That's not it? Why?!! Oh, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that. Why should I be thinking otherwise? Huh? I'm just imagining it all? Imagining what? She's not looking at me? Oh, don't be silly. She's looking right at me. I told you myself, didn't I...? ...... ...What? All right. I'll just forget it, then. ...Just forget. Huh? What am I to forget? Well, I mean... Uh... You know. ... ... It's no big deal. ...All right. I'll forget it... This conversation never happened. Don't worry about it. Hey! Don't say that! Ino'lis: Teifu's a funny person. It's hilarious to see him digging his own grave when he speaks. It's cute, really. Hehehe. I'd kinda like to go with him if he ever goes out to fight. I bet it'd be a laugh riot! He's on my short list these days, you know? Kranz? Forget him. He's a true dimwit! *tsk* Really. The worst. He doesn't understand a single thing about me. I tried so hard for him, too. I'll never forgive him! Oh, didn't you know? What do you think he said when I showed him my new earrings? He said "Huh, maybe they'd look good on Kylria." ...... Can you believe that?! Ooh, that made me so mad. So go ahead, Kranz! Go ahead and be with Kylria! I don't care! I swear. Never been so insulted in my whole life. ...... But you know what? I can't let him go. It'd break my heart. I can't hold it back. I've got to tell you. I think I'm starting to like Kranz. Do you think... ...Do you think I should be honest with him, Commander? He's so dimwitted, he won't notice unless I go right up and tell him. *sigh* All right. I think I got it. When I feel I have the courage, I'll try telling him. I'll tell him that I like him. Yeah. I'll give it a shot. Viviana: Master Saligun is so great. She knows everything! Fighting, and medicine, and politics, and... She taught me all kinds of different stuff. She's done everything! Heh heh! She's my teacher, after all! I learned techniques from a different teacher, but... Master Saligun's still my number-one! Huh? You heard that I really adore Master Saligun...? *blush* Who... told you that? Teifu. It was Teifu, right? Oh, I'll give it to him later... ...He'll be hanging tonight! Stella: Glustar just won't listen to me! Nyah! He said he's gonna go make another deal... I begged and pleaded with him not to, nyah! Why... why doesn't he understand... Aren't my words good enough for him? Nyah? Commander... Umm... ...... No. Never mind! Sorry... Nyah! Saligun: Oh, NAME. Ready for a lecture? Well, in that case, I'll tell you about traps today. Traps aren't that important an issue during battle, but it still wouldn't hurt to know about them. As you may guess, traps are hidden devices set out on the field. Unless you're a humanoid, it's impossible to detect them before they go off. When inside a field lock, if someone steps on a square where a trap has been laid, the trap will go off immediately. Traps can have various effects on the person who gets caught in one. Most of these effects are bad, but some are beneficial, too. It all depends on luck... and your guessing ability. If you have a humanoid, you can determine trap types based on color. It's important to deploy the right team members for each mission. *sigh* Oh, I'm sorry. I was just worried a bit. Worried about Viviana and Memoru. Yes, those two again. Whenever they meet each other nowadays, they start arguing. Of course, they're really supposed to be enemies, right? If this keeps going, they'll never make up with each other... Hey, NAME. How do you think we could restore their friendship? They're both good girls at heart. It's just that both of them are a little stubborn... Quest dialogue ---- Reiz: Data recovery complete. I'll subdue the enemy now. Post-quest dialogue ---- Hmm, no strange objects this time... I was hoping we'd find something. But at least we were able to retrieve some useful data. This ancient technology is quite interesting to study. Their way of thinking was very different from ours. Still, I wonder why the Arkz were there? Anyway, thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you! Researcher Lagnet Category:Hunters story quests